The present invention is directed generally to toy guns that use air to launch an elongated, rear bore dart and, more specifically, to a toy gun having a barrel that is configured to increase the velocity with which the elongated dart is launched.
Single or multiple shot toy dart guns are often used to “shoot” elongated darts. The darts typically include a suction cup on a front end and a bore or chamber at the back end. An important consideration for selecting a toy dart gun is the distance that the toy dart can be propelled. Known toy dart guns rely on the pressure of the air that is supplied to the toy dart gun barrel to launch the dart. Minor increases in shot distance have been provided by increasing the pressure of the air supplied to the barrel. This solution has the drawback of sources of pressurized air being commonly limited by the size of the toy dart gun, the strength of the user, and by reasonable limitations on the maximum marketable toy gun cost.
It would be advantageous to provide a toy dart gun capable of “shooting” elongated darts a greater distance that can still be produced at a reasonable cost, and can be used by most users without requiring an increase in user strength over the known types of toy dart guns.